Special Ops Lounge
The Special Ops Lounge alliance is a now defunct alliance that was created by and for members of the SpecialOps paintball forums in December of 2006. Founding SOL was founded 12/17/2006 by Jester3, the ruler of the nation Proto. Members SOL was a small alliance, never having more than 50 members but always hovering around that number. A handful of the original members still rule their nations to this day. The April Rebellion On April tenth of 2007 three prominent members of SOL and trusted admins of the SOL forums went rouge on the rest of the membership. Even before they declared war they came up with the idea to have a bank and then set themselves up as the bank nations, giving them money to fund their war machines. They also blocked the communication of the alliance by shutting down the forums used for all SOL discussions. After there wars expired they let there nations fall into decay and they now cease to exist. The Move to Aqua and Aqua Senate After the creation of The Goonland Security Act it was decided by the SOL government that the alliance needed to move to a new color sphere. Aqua was chosen because it was a new and safe sphere were the alliance could grow and prosper. The first SOL nations moved to Aqua on the sixth of April 2007 but the entire alliance was not moved over until after the end of the April Rebellion. Due to SOL's large member base, compared to other early Aqua alliances, they were approached by The Democratic Order to co-run for an Aqua senate seat. TDO sent aid to WarriorNation, the leader of SOL, so that he could build up his NS enough to run for senate and it was agreed that each alliance would support the others runner and that each alliance would hold the senate seat every other month. The deal fell through before it could be completed because of internal turmoil in SOL over WarriorNation getting all of the money and not spreading it around to other members. This led to many members leaving to form their own alliance and two members of SOL government (WarriorNation and Rooterkid) leaving to join TDO. HOR HOR was the alliance created by disgruntled members of SOL that thought that the government was not open enough and wanted to move from an elective government to a traditional style republic. The members that left demanded that certain changes be made to the SOL government before they would return to the alliance. This was the final straw that led to WarriorNation and Rooterkid leaving the alliance. After these two left the alliance the members of HOR were allowed back into the alliance, not all of the government agreed on this and Pbaff, the minister of finance, left the alliance and also joined TDO. The End of SOL After the change of the government the alliance began a downward spiral or inactivity and indecision. Without any foreign relations the alliance members became subject to constant raiding and soon the alliance was no more. The alliance was never officially disbanded but the alliance was no longer active in any way by the end of June of 2007. Category:Defunct alliances